


Game on

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 她得承认一件事，Sameen Shaw带来的麻烦已不是用什么“小尾巴”三个字就可以打发的了。216后续，神经根视角
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 1





	Game on

“求你……求求你，我什么都告诉你了……”

她的目标正跪在地上，抖得像筛糠，满额的汗，一滴滴落在地板上，或许再过会儿还会有些其他不明液体。这模样理应让她觉得恶心。但大多数人都是如此，而Root想，按照寻常伦理，她大约不能把常态归为恶心。

“恩……但我觉得你还瞒着什么……”她笑着走到目标身侧，“所以你得尽快帮我打消这个念头。”

“可是——”

“Nah，回答错误。”她绕到了他背后，饶有兴趣地看着房里的布置——美轮美奂的吊灯，巨大的书柜里面塞满了精装书，大约只是装饰用途。

目标似乎也不敢回头，只抖得更厉害了，似乎就即将要抖出她想要的答案。Root屏息期待了一会儿，但这个发际线堪忧的中年男子只用力吸了吸鼻子。

不得不说，她觉得有些无聊。

“诚实才是生命的第一要素，最后一次机会。”她的枪口抵住了男子同样快秃了的后脑勺。他只战栗得更为猛烈了，发出了低低的抽噎声。默数到十后，Root撇撇嘴，“好吧——”

“在书柜里！书柜里！”男人又呜咽了一声，“顶层右边第三本。”

这倒是省了许多事，她还真没想过去那儿找。但就在她刚打开书柜门时，她接着监控的电脑轻轻地报了声警告——房里有了别人，而她不用猜就知道那会是谁。

她的小尾巴到了。

Root叹了口气，迅速扒出客户要的u盘，转身便对着那油光锃亮的后脑勺拉下了保险栓。目标应该也是听到了声音，转头看过来时满脸的惊恐，“你保证过——”

“那我可能改主意了。”消音器的闷响加速了门外上楼的脚步声，Root迅速从窗口翻了下去。客户确实没一定要他的命，但……她可不能把这人留给那位擅长审问的前ISA探员。

不同于前几次，她的车还令人惊异地完好无损，保持着点火状态静静地停在庭院。Root赶紧上车，一个急转驶离了目标的山顶别墅。

从她们并不能算得上愉快的初遇起，Sameen Shaw已经跟了她好一段时间。Root虽总能领先几步，但结果总会有那么点点的困扰。要么是差点（但依然是 _差点_ ）搞砸她的任务，要么就是把本应悄悄进行的任务弄得人尽皆知。

天知道她曾经的外快赚得绝不像现在这样辛苦。

但不管怎么说，领先的依然是她。而且她完全可以想象得出Sameen Shaw撞开书房门时的样子，懊恼、愤怒，或许很快便可以发现她的倒计时小礼物。Root望着前方毫无阻拦的道路，轻轻翘起嘴角。

但她并没有笑上多久。

一根冷冰冰的枪管从后座抵上了她的太阳穴。“停车。”Shaw的声音同样冰冷。Root从后视镜里看了一眼，发现特工的嘴角有些掩不住的得意。

但实话说，Root并没有觉得这能代表Shaw可以笑到最后。

她并没有停车，反而死踩油门，由着仪表盘上的速度飞速攀升。这让一颗子弹从她的耳边呼啸而过，尖利的声音刺得她忍不住皱了皱眉。挡风玻璃应声而碎，冷风立刻灌了进来，将她的头发吹得四处飘飞。

“我说，停车。”Shaw的声音十分危险，枪管把她的太阳穴抵得更紧。但Root没有停，反将油门依旧踩死，直直地对着前方山路边的防护栏冲去。

“不然呢？”她得意地扬起嘴角。Shaw不会开枪，不然先前的那一枪不会只在耳边擦了一线血。前ISA的精英特工也没把握在杀了她之后有足够时间应付可能的变数。

Shaw似乎终于决定了不和她玩命，打开车门便直接滚了出去。随着这个动作，Root立刻将刹车踩了一半，同时将方向盘打死，车擦着路面撞上了防护栏，档杆歪了一半，但依然坚挺地挡在悬崖边上。Root没有停下，重新踩上油门直接将车送上了路。

身后有人在气恼地开枪，但在现在这个距离，那些子弹比起前面的玻璃渣来讲根本就算不上威胁。Root轻快地转了个弯，将已经化为火焰的山顶别墅和那位中途搅局的特工小姐抛在了身后。

但这车是彻底废了，而且她得承认一件事，Sameen Shaw带来的麻烦已不是用什么“小尾巴”三个字就可以打发的了。

*

Root觉得自己应该把她的小尾巴称之为牛皮糖小姐，这才是更为符合现状的新名字。

她把已经快报废的车丢在了汽车旅馆，倘若牛皮糖小姐真追了上来，要彻查也会耗上不少时间。而她则早已回到纽约，处理了耳边的擦伤，躺在自己安全屋的床上舒舒服服地看着Dr. Aquino的各种材料。

就在读到Aquino一封满是溢美之词的推荐信时，她的手机发出了声警报。用来储存补给的集装箱里多了一个人，正四处翻翻找找。

还是个熟人。

这个仓库挂在她重重化名下，她仔细地思考了好一会儿牛皮糖小姐是如何找到这个地方的，但却并没有想出自己到底是哪儿出了纰漏。

Root敲着笔记本的触摸板，盯着屏幕上那个带着马尾的后脑勺看了好一会儿。

她自然是知道这个前ISA探员有两把刷子，因此也可以接受自己在任务中频频受挫，毕竟相关方并不止她一个，出岔子的还可以是其他地方。但被她掩藏得极好的仓库的暴露，则绝对不止是公事了。

这是私人问题。

屏幕上的牛皮糖小姐并不知道自己给她带来了如此巨大的困扰，正抓着箱子里的ARM芯片在不住皱眉，明显拿不定主意是否要带走。特工的这个样子好玩极了，让Root边笑边按下了仓库的封闭按钮。

即便是私人问题也能很快不是问题。

Sameen Shaw是个完美的特工，能力极高，从不会问任何问题。她的搭档倒是知道得多一点，可惜死得早，唯一关于北极光的调查材料还被这里的Shaw原样还给了要杀她的ISA。

啧。

Root不止一次地想过若是那群ISA探员的效率没有那么高的话，她能够把Shaw逼问到何种程度。

她可能确实不太能从久经训练的ISA特工身上问出什么，但……

她想象着熨斗和肉体相接时的触感，和牛皮糖小姐紧咬着牙关的吸气声和瞪视。Shaw绝不会让她享受到犯人尖叫的乐趣，Root可以肯定这一点。

但这才是最有意思的地方不是吗？

Root眯眼瞪着屏幕上那个浑然不知自己已被电子锁锁死在仓库里的特工，兴奋地舔舔嘴唇。

她想要伤害她，狠狠地伤害她，将痛苦的尖叫作为胜利的号角。

为了她被Shaw搞得有那么点不完美的名声，为了这仓库里那么多价值不菲的工具，也是为了有趣。

因此，在按下起爆按钮的时候，Root不禁觉得有些可惜。

但想象中的爆炸半天没有来临，反倒是那一头的Shaw注意到了什么。她转过头直直地看向了摄像头的位置，走近得意地一笑，占据了大半手机屏幕的笑容惊得Root从柔软的枕头靠背上坐了起来。

更别提特工手里似乎捏着一个熟悉样式的u盘，还炫耀似地朝摄像头晃了晃。

她不清楚Shaw是如何提前知道她今天的这个任务的，更不知道她是如何先她一步，在目标都不知情的情况下掉包了u盘。

该死。

Sameen Shaw把u盘丢进口袋，顺手抓过仓库柜子上放着的枪便对着摄像头举了起来。

Root瞪着屏幕上正对着她的枪口愣了好一会儿，在屏幕黑掉时才回过神来。她迅速将手机和电脑一起销毁，在睡衣外套了件大衣就直接往出走。她咬牙切齿地摔上了安全屋的门，将走道的地板跺得咚咚直响。

GAME ON.


End file.
